Meet your Fate
by Maladin
Summary: This is Valentine Day, and Kitten will most certainly not accept to be dateless... Oneshot.


**Here is an oneshot for Valentine Day. I could have finished it on time if it was not for the flu. This oneshot can be considered to happen during the third season. Have fun reading it.  
I dubbed this parody because of the exaggerated reactions to the blackmail. Also, Karl's Kastle of the Kingdom is a creation of mine, as I needed a romantic restaurant for the story.**

**I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters featured in the show. I, however, do own the idea of Karl's Kastle of the Kingdom.**

----

After a lunch without fight over tofu or meat (the argument suddenly became of secondary importance when Starfire proposed to cook to settle the matter), the main room was left with three occupants. Beast Boy and Cyborg were focused on the giant screen, where a deathmatch between their players at Mega-Monkeys Four - legally attained this time - was occurring. Raven was levitating above the couch, as her friends always provided the best way to train her ability to meditate when surrounded by battlecries and whatever her teammates could vociferate in the midst of a fight.

"Dude! Those customizable characters are so cool!" Beast Boy said while ordering the completely green monkey he was playing to jump behind a crate to avoid a laser beam.

"You bet! Now I've got to kick changeling butt both in and out of the game!" Cyborg enthusiastically replied as his own mechanized monkey continued to blast lasers after lasers at his unfortunate opponent. The crate used as a cover did not appreciate.

"In your dreams, tinman!" Indeed, Beast Boy had eventually learnt from his countless defeats and had made sure to collect a few bonuses. And with Cyborg's monkey reloading his weapon, he could not think of a better time to use them. The very second he pushed the 'USE ITEM' button, the screen showed a black and white head, complete with antennas, fangs and eerie eyes.

"Hey! This bonus was supposed to sent tinmonkey go boom, not turn me into a big, creepy head!" Beast Boy obviously did not notice that this incident involved more than his shared screen.

"Ahem."

"Holy mother of tofu! It spoke!" Beast Boy gasped. "Maybe I defied the spirit of the GameStation and it now wants to eat my brain!" He threw his controller in the air before running in circles around the couch and filling the room with high-pitched screams.

Raven really considered buying earplugs. Or duct tape. Whichever would be the most effective to tone out Beast Boy's voice. She had planned to meditate in spite of battlecries, _not_ oddities born of the teen's much too creative mind.

Cyborg sighed, grabbing the controller the changeling threw around. "I really need get another TV so that we can play even when someone calls..."

"Hey! Would someone mind about me?"

"Oh. Hello Killer Moth." Cyborg said absentmindedly as he set his controller and Beast Boy's one in a safer position. "Robin's not available right now. Must be obsessing over Slade." He paused as he was about to turn off the GameStation. "Or obsessing over how to resurrect him so that he can obsess over him again."

"His life has never been so dull." Raven commented, not bothering to open her eyes to see Killer Moth.

"Actually, I'm not here for him. I'm here to- er, will he actually stop screaming at some point?" Killer Moth pointed at Beast Boy, who was still running and screaming around. And he thought _one_ brat as quiet as a sonic blast was too much to handle...

"Don't mind him. It's not like he has a brain to lose anyway." Raven finally deigned to open one eye and glanced at the scientist. "What owes us this pleasure?"

"Well..." Killer Moth tried to continue but was cut off by a female voice. Could he actually say something without being interrupted? Sinning against nature with genetic manipulation did not deserve such a harsh punishment.

"Did I just hear my _love_'s melodious voice?"

Cyborg and Raven could not help but feel very, very uneasy. Kitten in love was among the highest levels of threat used by the Teen Titans. The 'Pink Alert', as Robin called it, made any red alert look like 'situation stable', especially that she mentioned a voice and that they both spoke. Raven wished her training did not go from level easy to level 'Fate hates you'.

Carelessly shoving her father off the screen when she spotted the object of her interest (some would say prey, but preys actually have chances of survival), Kitten squealed in delight. "_Beastie-poo_!"

Cyborg's jaw dropped and Raven had to concentrate hard to keep levitating.

Beast Boy stopped dead in his tracks and shrieks when he heard this. He slowly turned his head toward the giant screen, hoping it was just a mind trick from a demoniac Raven trying to lure him to her side to feast on his soul. Or Madame Rouge in disguise as the latest plot from the Brain. Both perspectives were infinitely less horrible than Kitten crushing on him.

"My adorable little Beastie-poo! Guess what? We're going on a _date_!" Kitten winked at him, causing the trio to shudder. "Isn't it the most romantic thing you ever heard, Beastie Cuddlie?"

Cyborg expected the metallic part of his chin to drop off if Kitten kept calling him such... inventive names. Raven, for her part, finally lost her concentration and fell on the couch in a fit of uncontrollable snickers.

Beast Boy did the only thing that could come to a scared mind and dashed out of the room.

"He's so cute when he's afraid." Kitten sighed languorously. "In fact, he's always cute. His pointy ears, his little fangs and those _gorgeous_ green eyes..."

Killer Moth made a sound of utter disgust while Cyborg's computerized brain overheated just trying to process Kitten's ongoing remarks. Dishes were blown to pieces above the sink and cutlery tried to pass for an invasion of flying saucers over a half-eaten sandwich as Raven burst out laughing. But by a sick twist of fate, the screen was without a scratch, leaving the Titans to face the next enamoured tirades of the pink-clad terror.

Tirades that never came because a familiar silhouette walked in.

"Can someone tell me what caused Beast Boy to smash the footrace record?" Robin asked, eyes wide. Then he spotted Raven laughing hysterically. Now, _that_ would scare anyone off. Cyborg was still here, but after all, he had nerves of titanium. Or maybe Raven was not the cause of Beast Boy's dash. Maybe Larry teleport him in another dimension by mistake?

Perhaps it was something much darker than that. Perhaps Slade was back and had found something to make his friends act so strange. Yes, that sounded like Slade...

"Oh. Hello Robin." Kitten's icy voice broke his train of thought. So, it was only Kitten. Robin could not help but be a little disappointed.

"Are you the cause of..." Robin glanced at Raven, who would soon need to be sent in recovery room if she kept laughing. "...this?"

"I don't see what's so funny about true love!" Kitten indignantly crossed her arms. Her comment caused raven to double up and her father, off-screen, to feel weary, so weary...

Robin sighed. "For the last time, Kitten, we're not made for each other..."

Kitten snorted. "That's not about you, you're so outdated Birdie." She smirked at Robin's offended reaction. "No, I'm here for the one I should have wanted since I saw him. _Beastie-poo_!"

All of a sudden, Raven and Beast Boy's reactions were _very_ understandable.

"And you really think we're going to let you do that?" Robin smirked. They had defeated Killer Moth despite his blackmail once, they could do it again.

"Yes." Killer Moth said, decided to give this conversation a pretence of earnestness. "You see, if Beastie-poo, er, Beast Boy doesn't take my daughter to a date..." Kitten shot Robin a devilish grin as her father left the conditions dangling. "I'll destroy all your hair gel that my winged friends collected this night."

Raven would have gotten over Kitten's description of Beast Boy, but the look of unadulterated horror printed on Robin's face caused her to roar with gales of laughter.

Killer Moth did not know if he should be proud of the fact that he managed to scare two Titans to death, short-circuit another and render a fourth one totally useless until she was finished laughing. Considering the circumstances, probably not.

"You... wouldn't dare..." Robin eventually croaked. Killer Moth could not be serious. Not even _Slade_ had been this cruel.

The mad geneticist brought a tube of hair gel in view. "Now, really?" He then turned his own screen in order for Robin to see a few mutant moths on the floor. Very hungry mutant moths. "Certainly." Killer Moth uncaringly threw the tube towards the voracious insects.

Robin watched in horror as his hair gel, his precious hair gel ended up in the scurvy creatures' stomachs. How could someone be _that_ vicious?

Kitten watched in disgust as the scurvy hair gel ended up in the stomachs of her father's precious pets. How could they digest _that_?

Killer Moth was delighted at his thankfully former future son-in-law's expression. He had considered threatening him to irreparably pollute the waters of Jump City with the hair gel, but the mere mention of its destruction was enough to make the Boy Wonder crack. Not that he minded, fish did not deserve such a heartless fate.

"Friends? May you explain me why Beast Boy is up in his room, sucking his thumb and lying in what you call the foetal position?"

_'And now I have the whole set.'_ Killer Moth mused before pushing Kitten off-screen. He had heard enough screaming for at least a week and did not want to introduce Starfire's voice to his eardrums.

Starfire's request was left unanswered as Cyborg's processor and Robin were still recovering from the shock and Raven probably captivated the attentions of every laughter-related deity from this dimension to Larry's one.

Killer Moth anticipated Starfire next question. "Today is Out Of Character Day, which explains this scene as well as why I am calling you to say hi." He was thankful Kitten did not comment, that would have ruined the ruse.

"It is? Earth is such an entrancing planet..." The alien jumped for joy before flying outside of the room, ready to commit whatever questionable interpretation she had of how to put someone out of his character. Hopefully, she would understand the actual meaning of the expression, but if she did, Killer Moth would wonder if his Out Of Character Day was really fictional.

"Anyway..." Killer Moth coughed to get noticed again by the only Titan able to hear him. "Do you accept?" Not that he left Robin a choice.

"What do mean, do _I_ accept?" Robin still had some repartee in spite of the situation. "The choice belongs to Beast Boy, not me!"

"Alright. Go and fetch him here then."

"As if _anybody_ could refuse to go out with me." Kitten's remark was ignored by both parties, much to her disappointment.

Beast Boy would never accept, Robin knew, but his hair gel was at stake. "I'll do it."

"Today, 6 P.M. sharp, at the best restaurant on the town!" Kitten ordered, looking forward to this date.

"McTeenTitans?" Life with Batman had taught Robin that investments always were of use.

"No, you halfwit! I meant Karl's Kastle of the Kingdom!"

"Okay. 6 P.M. at Karl's Kastle. We'll drop him there." Robin eyed her suspiciously, as this restaurant was probably the most renowned (and most expensive) of the city. "Do you actually have reservations or did you ask 'Daddy' to scare everyone off the place?"

"The former, Birdie." Kitten replied, her chin high, before ending the conversation.

As the screen died out, Robin was wondering what prowess of ingenuity he would have to show to speak Beast Boy out of his trauma, let alone persuade him to date the antithesis of best love. As he was scanning the room for any idea other than bribe and tofu, Raven entered his field of vision.

"Well, still easier than dealing with her..." Robin grumbled as he walked out of the room. Now, he understood why Batman had only apprentices and _not_ teammates...

Half a hour later, Raven's laughter had decreased to a few giggles and Cyborg's processor finally came out its torpor. But he was still shell-shocked and could only repeat the last words he heard.

"Gorgeous green eyes. Gorgeous green eyes. Green gor-gorgeous eyes..."

And Raven eventually fainted laughing, serenaded by Cyborg's mechanical stuttering.

----

Cyborg, who had recovered from the call, was driving two of his friends to Karl's Kastle of the Kingdom. It had taken four hours of threats, blackmail and bribe but Robin, now seated in the front, had eventually convinced Beast Boy, fuming and grumbling on the backseat, to attend the date.

"Come on, BB, it won't be that bad..." Cyborg tried to cheer him up, but it was unproductive. He doubted that even Starfire could cheer him up with the fate awaiting him.

"Easy for you to say that. You're not the one 'Pinkie' wants to date!" Beast Boy replied, fidgeting with a white rose he had reluctantly bought to offer Kitten. Considering the amount of pink she was most certainly going to wear, a pink rose or even a red one was out of question.

Robin chuckled. Pinkie. He would have to remember that. "Besides taking any chance she has to kiss you, yeah, it won't be too horrible."

"But she had only a _crush_ on you, while she's _in love_ with me!" Beast Boy replied, shuddering.

Robin feigned not to see the 'ouch' Cyborg mouthed. "Er... As long as we don't receive wedding announcements..." Batman had been an excellent teacher for many things, but not for brightening people up. But then, he would have never heard _that_ shriek of horror. Laughing it up, he wondered Cyborg how kept control of the car.

"What did Killer Moth threaten to destroy this time?" The changeling asked, hoping a little chat would make him forget the prospect of marrying _Kitten_, of all people. "Buildings, cars, our favorite pizzeria?"

"Yeah Robin, you didn't tell us." Cyborg continued, keeping his eyes on the road. "I was a little too short-circuited to hear Killer Moth's threat."

Robin restrained a cough. He had omitted _this_ part of the story while persuading Beast Boy. "Well... I don't think you want to hear it. Way too horrible." With such an explanation, Beast Boy was sure to ask for more precision...

"Dude, he short-circuited you and I wasn't here? Aw, that's so unfair!" Or maybe not.

"Says the elf who took off while screaming like a little girl." Cyborg smirked, he could imagine the look on Beast Boy's face. "And that's not the only thing you missed. I still wonder what caused Raven to faint on the couch..." He stroked his chin, his other hand still firm on the steering wheel.

"Oh, that. You just missed Raven laughing uncontrollably, I guess she laughed a little bit _too_ much..." Robin really regretted not to have a camera in his finger, like Cyborg.

"That's it, I'm officially dubbing this day Unfair Day!"

"You can't, BB." Cyborg commented, imagining the Raven with a pink coat - Happiness, was that her name? - probably had a blast during that call.

"And why is that?"

"Because today's Valentine Day. Something probably went 'tilt' in Kitten's head when she looked at the calendar." Cyborg really shared the changeling's pain. Maybe he could arrange for something unpleasant to happen to Kitten in the near future... Like a blind date with Gizmo or Mammoth...

"Isn't it what I said?" BB logic was something amazing, Cyborg noted.

"Either way, we're here." Robin said, glancing at the chic café through the window. "And looks like your date is already here. She asked 6 P.M. sharp, I hope she won't scream at you for being ten minutes early." He had quickly learnt that you never knew what to expect with Kitten. "Ready to meet your date?"

"Can't I meet my fate instead?" Beast Boy pleaded, lifting his index.

"What a coincidence, she's your fate." Robin joked. Each his turn to be toyed with by this vicious entity named Fate.

Cyborg stopped the T-Car in front of the stairs leading to the restaurant, and Robin and Beast Boy stepped out of the car. Robin was analysing the surroundings, expecting Killer Moth or one of his pets to be looking after Kitten and her relatively consenting victim. Beast Boy, on the other hand, was looking at the ground, trying to retard eye contact with the pink-clad teenager as much as he could and cradling his white rose. When his friend dug him with the elbow, he looked up. And immediately wished he did not.

Kitten wore a full-length gown whose pink shade was emphasized by darker touches such as a crimson cloth serving as a belt and a cherry scarf resting on her shoulder. A pink rose in the teenager's hair and pink high heels acted as reminders of her favourite colour. She also had chosen a pink headband adorned with (probably fake or stolen) glistening sapphires complementing the colour of her eyes. Her face bore a slight smile and her eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Beast Boy had to admit, evil never looked so alluring.

"My, Beastie-poo! You are positively handsome today!" Kitten exclaimed. Indeed, Beast Boy was wearing a classic dinner jacket that Robin kindly enough lent him after generously drowning it under the vapour of a flatiron to shrink it to the shapeshifter's size. He had kept his boots and gloves, though. "Oh, and is this rose for me? How sweet!"

Beast Boy stuttered a yes and handed her the flower while Robin and Cyborg, who was within earshot, rolled their eyes at Kitten's behaviour

Robin coughed to attract Kitten's attention. "We're taking him back at 10 P.M., okay?" The hiss that followed made him understand why Killer Moth had named his daughter 'Kitten'. "Sorry, but it can't be any later. He needs his, er, beauty sleep..." Kitten eventually agreed. She needed her beauty sleep too, after all.

"Granted. But no need to come for him, daddy will drive back to your tower." Kitten then forcefully took her love interest's hand and led him to the entrance of the restaurant, ending the conversation and any hope Beast Boy had to avoid his date.

"Good luck, BB." Cyborg whispered as Robin sat down beside him, and he started up the T-Car, beginning their trip back to the tower.

----

Beast Boy had to concede that she had excellent taste about restaurants. If the Kastle of the Kingdom was striking from outside, it was stunning from inside. Directly built on a jetty at the outskirts of Jump City, the imposing building had two storey, the upper one extending into a balcony, maintained above the peaceful waters by elegant pillars diving into the near coast. Walls were white both outside and inside, but pictures of glorious events of an Europe of bygone days decorated the inner walls. Tables, decorated with golden candelabrums, were spread everywhere in the vast room, absent only in front of the entrance where grandiose stairs stood, leading to the upper level. Centre lights hanging from the ceiling gave the building sufficient illumination.

Killer Moth had obtained the reservations, so that was the first time both Kitten and Beast Boy saw the palace some would foolishly take for a simple restaurant. Beast Boy could not help but think that such a sight was entirely worth his forced date.

A waiter interrupted their trance. "Hello, Miss and Sir. May I help you?" He asked, bowing lightly.

"Yes. I am Kitten and this is Beast Boy. My father reserved a table for our date." Kitten answered politely, much to Beast Boy's surprise.

"Oh, indeed Miss. The table on the balcony with the best view on the see, wasn't it? If you may follow me."

The couple did so, following the waiter to the stairs. "Wow, is that marble?" Beast Boy ventured, the stairs alone were amazing.

"It is. The owner of this restaurant, a nostalgic gentleman of Europe, regretted the splendour of the architecture found overseas. So he decided to build this restaurant, so that people here could have a little part of his continent for all the America they gave him." The waiter replied, pleased with the strange teenager's interest, even though he probably did not expect such a long answer. He did not see Kitten rolling her eyes at said long answer.

"It's true that we don't find _this_ much out there..." Beast Boy commented.

"Indeed, young man." The trio was now in sight of the reserved table. "You're quite lucky, you have one of the best tables for Valentine Day

"Daddy can be very persuasive." Kitten smirked, she could always count on her father to fulfil her wishes. The attendant could not agree more, he remembered the head manager's encounter with Killer Moth and his insects.

He pulled both chairs of the table to allow the guests to sit down. "My duty calls me elsewhere, but someone else will soon come to give you the menu." He bowed and left to welcome other customers downstairs.

"He's right, we're lucky to have the most romantic place..." Kitten said, fluttering her eyelids at Beast Boy. "Aren't we, Beastie-poo?"

"Er, yeah, I guess." For some reason he could not place, he felt like a prey stalked by the most vicious predator in existence. Then he noticed Kitten's grin and could suddenly place this reason very well. "So... Why? Shouldn't you be obsessing over Robin instead of me?"

Kitten sniggered. "Robin is _so_ season two..." Beast Boy supposed that it was a code used by teenaged girls to talk about boys. Or that she was crazy, both seemed equally plausible. "And to answer your question, I totally dig the ears, and you're just so sweet."

Victim of his looks and of reputation. Beast Boy did not expect that in a lifetime. "Yeah... Dudettes dig the ears..." Beast Boy could not prevent a nervous laugh. He had a very, _very_ bad feeling about the upcoming evening. Why did Mento forget to train him for such an event? He could have at least warned him...

"Here are your menus." Beast Boy thanked the new comer, grateful for the distraction and the menu, which he quickly used to shield himself from Kitten's stare. "May I serve you drinks while you choose your dinner?"

"Water will do. Right Kitten?" Beast Boy said vaguely, pretending to be focused on his menu.

"Yes." Kitten waited for the waiter to leave before looking back at her date. "You seem very interested by the dishes, Beastie-poo."

"Y-yeah."

"You're holding your menu upside down."

Beast Boy tittered. "I'm taking tofu anyway..."

Kitten rested her chin on her interlaced fingers. "Whatever you want, Beastie Cuddlie."

"Can you stop calling me those pet names, please?" The changeling pleaded, much to Kitten's delight. "It's humiliating..."

"Oh, but I like humble people..." She said maliciously. "Besides, how can I resist when you're just _so_ cute?"

_'You're not the only one who can like people humble...'_ Beast Boy grinned mischieviously behind his menu. "Okay, _Sweety Kitty_..."

"On second thought, calling you Beast Boy is more serious..." Kitten swiftly replied. She did not want to start a battle of sugary nicknames with Beast Boy, she after all had years of experience and it would be unfair. Besides, crushing her love interest's ego over pet names was not the smartest investment. "I will take a salad myself."

"You're a vegetarian?" Kitten enjoyed his poorly hidden excitement.

"No, but I thought I would make an effort." She brought her face very close to Beast Boy's one, a soft smile shaping her lips. "To please _you_, Beast Boy." She beamed, delighted by his flush, before returning to her former place.

"Th-thanks, Kitten. That's very... thoughtful of you..." He realized how odd it was to thank Kitten, but the noise of glasses being placed on the table stopped him from speculating what other peculiar things she would make him do.

"Your drinks, Miss and Sir. Did you choose your dinner?"

"I will take a Saxon Salad, please." Kitten said civilly, causing the changeling to wonder yet again if he stepped into another dimension by mistake. The waiter nodded, writing the order on his notebook, and turned towards Beast Boy.

"Er... Do you happen to have any tofu?"

The waiter raised an eyebrow at his nervous question. "Oh, yes. The '_gentleman'_ Killer Moth warned the chief about your vegetarian tendencies. He took this opportunity to learn cooking tofu in addition to the usual vegetables." Killer Moth could make his fortune as a tyrannical manager, the man noted, remembering his visit very clearly.

"Cool!" Beast Boy covered his mouth, remembering the chic establishment he was in. "I mean... Excellent." He looked back at the menu, searching what he could order. "I'll take... a corn salad, I think." Taking something else than tofu once in a year could not hurt anyone. The waiter nodded again, then left for the kitchen. The couple resumed chatting, quite reluctantly for Beast Boy, waiting for their dishes to be ready.

----

Raven embraced consciousness again and tiredly opened her eyes. She scanned her surroundings, discovering that she was lying down on the couch. She did not remember being there. Raven rolled over to lean against the main cushion. "Why..." She growled. "Why is my throat burning?"

"Guess guffawing will do that to you. I didn't know people could faint from laughing too much, but you proved me otherwise." Raven was startled to hear Cyborg's unexpected voice, but nothing exploded much to the half-robot's relief, as he was cleaning up what was left from the plates broken earlier. "I'm willing to bet that Pinkie Rae in your mirror had a heart attack."

Raven imagined that Happiness, if this was who Cyborg meant by his nickname, had probably been knocked out by an irritated Rage or a bored Courage during her slumber. "I guess so..." She swallowed, hoping it would ease the painful sensation around her vocal chords. "Could you bring me a cup a water?"

Cyborg obliged and poured fresh water in Raven's teacup, which had miraculously escaped the fate of its larger cousins, before giving the cup to his friend. "Feeling better?" He asked after she had drunk it all.

Raven would have answered if a sudden voice, dull and dreary, did not cut in. "Feeling better is futile in this accursed world." Both Cyborg and Raven looked at the owner of this voice and were flabbergasted at what they saw.

Face covered with white makeup and hair scattered with red and black strands, the creature floating in the doorway still seemed vaguely similar. It was wearing a sleeveless black jacket over a purple tank top, torn-down jeans and purple boots with black markings on them. Gloves sharing those colours completed this attire.

"Starfire, is that you?" Raven finally stuttered. She glanced at Cyborg when she heard a 'clonk' and noticed he had his jaw dropped, and the metallic piece of his chin had fallen off.

"That _thing_ is Star? Our Star?" Cyborg exclaimed as he picked up his lost part. "That's impossible! She's so goth-looking that _you_ look like a _cheerleader_ compared to her!" Upon Raven's death glare, he quickly added. "No offence meant to goths. Or cheerleaders. Or you..."

"Anyhow... Star, why are you like... _this_?" Raven eventually asked, even more surprised by the alien's eyes, devoid of any reaction.

"Explanations are worthless." Starfire simply answered, floating past the duo. Her voice croaked so much that they expected a frog to jump out of her throat anytime.

Raven abruptly remembered something Killer Moth mentioned during the call. "Out of Character Day..." She whispered.

"What?"

"You'll understand..." Raven replied as she motioned to her friend to come closer, it still hurt her to speak loudly.

----

"I'm surprised they served us so fast." Beast Boy commented as he was fighting with his corn salad to pick an olive with his fork. He preferred to behave in front of Kitten, even if it could possibly mean her liking him even more because of his manners. He held back a trembling at the thought.

"As I said earlier, my dad can be _very_ persuasive..." Kitten answered smugly. Being the daughter of a mutant geneticist did have its perks. "Do you find me pretty?"

Beast Boy was taken aback by the sudden and unpredicted question. "What?"

"Am I pretty?" She repeated, taking his hand in hers and looking at him as if his answer was the most important thing in the world to her.

If he did not earlier, Beast Boy was questioning his date's sanity now. Maybe cooties were the cause. Maybe he would catch them if he stayed too long with her. Maybe he should grow up someday. Thinking about her question seemed quite a nice start. He had to admit, Kitten was pretty, beautiful even thanks to her dress, that is if beautiful can be used to describe teenagers. But then again, he had never met any girl that was not pretty in Jump City. The lowest form of attractiveness he ever saw was 'average-looking'.

Maturity came with complexity, and Beast Boy suddenly remembered why he wanted to stay a child as long as he could.

"I'm waiting..." Kitten said, a frown and a trace of worry altering her face.

"You are... very pretty. Yeah." Beast Boy prayed that Terra would never hear of that if she ever came back to life. But he was interrupted in his prayer as he felt lips on his own.

The kiss was surprising, but what surprised Beast Boy even more was that he liked it. He instinctively took Kitten's head in his hands, kissing back. Any thought of guilt about Terra faded away as the villainess kissed him deeper, embracing him. He opened his lips and savoured the feeling of her tongue brushing his teeth...

----

"EEEEK!" Beast Boy got up, clutching the blanket and eyes wide with terror. Breathing heavily, he blinked a few times. "Phew... It was only a nightmare. The worst I ever had, but still not reality..." His breathing relaxed a little and he was about to bring the blanket back to his shoulders when he noticed that his room was strange. The door was open, giving a little light to the room that seemed bigger than he remembered. And tidier. He was pondering what could be the cause of this change when he heard something move beside him. He glanced that way, noticing for the first time that he was not in his usual bunk bed but in a large bed.

"Something wrong, Beastie-poo?"

----

**And here it ends. As for the notes, this story was first supposed to include Blacfire and Jinx liking Beast Boy a little too much for his own safety as well as a surprised ending with a very seductive Starfire, but I figured that I would leave the spotlight to Kitten only. I might pursue this idea in a later fanfiction. I hope you liked my attempt at humour.**

**Also, do not hesitate to write about all the 'little parts' you liked or disliked in a review. Or, if you think it might spoil the story for other readers or that it might be too long for a review, use a private message.  
**


End file.
